fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talán Avaric
Talán Avaric (タラン貪欲, Taran Don'yoku), born to the surname of Iwate (岩手県, Iwate ken), was once a human, now a sin as a result of the after effects of his Greed Magic. He was also once the leader of the biggest gang in Earth-Land, the Fifth Ward Circle, until leaving it in the hands of Selia while he traveled to the Ishvarian Kingdom to further his own agenda. It was there he was able to corrupt the government and overthrow the King and Crown Prince. Talán actually pulls the strings behind the scenes, but has a puppet leader as the head figure. He is one of the original and most powerful "Sin", of the Seven Deadly Sins, gaining him the title as The King of Sins (罪の王, Tsumi no Ō). Talán often works closely with Selenia, although he descirbes their relationship as completely meaningless to him in the terms of human relationships, and the other merely enjoys each ones company. While he is also known as The Most Deadliest Sin, he often pretends to let take the title since they represent Wrath, the near epitome of power. Most people also get mistaken on how powerful he actually is due to his—now—constant laid back nature, and unwillingness to take most things seriously any more. Appearance Talán isn't very tall for his age, being a height of 5'7", but is a fairly muscular, handsome 23 year old, with a sort of charisma that everyone and everything see as quite attractive. Talán has very tanned, light-brown skin, with his charismatic glow and smile. He has a warriors build, his body having been described as hard as rock if someone where to ever run into him, and can even cause someone to break their bone if they hit him hard enough on contact. Talán's light brown hair is about medium length, long enough to cover his forehead and down to the bridge of his nose. It's a bit unkempt and messy, but still retains its suited look, with a couple of longer strands he wears around his right shoulder, dyed red at the end. His hair is styled enough that it definitely shows he enjoys the more finer things in life, and has a certain taste for the exquisite. When Talán was born, his eyes were such an entrancing green, he was often made fun of for being greedy, and having a greed-like nature. After he gave all his humanity to the sin, his eyes turned a piercing golden, turning it into the most prominent feature of his face. At one point in time, he lost the use of one of his eyes, turning it a dull green and being unable to see out of it. It severely weakened one of his magic links until Selenia used Reverse Magic and restored it again, causing it to turn golden once more. Most of the time, Talán sports a lazy half-grin stuck on his face to give the illusion of an apathetic nature, when in reality, he is normally quite serious about things. But over the years, as he's begun to settle into his new body, his grin has become more prevalent in his personality as a laid back individual. Talán normally wears Personality History Although not much is known about Talán's history in general, prior to discovering his Greed Magic, it is known that he was born on an eastern continent, faraway from Ishgar. There are even rumours of him being from Ishvaria which is what people thought was the reason for him taking over the country. However, it's not true, but when he was three years old, his parents—who came from an extreme powerful magic house—were horrified to discover that their son had magic deficiency. They left their home and took Talán to multiple healers all over Earth-Land, from sages, to witches, to even herbal mages. Their pride was damaged when it all turned up fruitless, so the instead abandoned their shame and failure in one of the Western Slums of Fiore. It was there that Talán learned his street smarts and how to be witty, crafty, and clever, while avoiding the three local street gangs of the area. By age nine, he believed that if he found a way to learn magic, his parents would want him again, so he set out by himself to uncover all kind of mystical treasures, and strange artifacts, while also recording teachings from known famous wizard teachers at the time. It wasn't until he was fifteen did Talán happen up a ripped up totem within a cave's mountain while sheltering from a blizzard. The magic instantly spoke to him and whispered of secrets and everything Talán could achieve. He formed a compact with the magic and sought out his parents, to which he found them again when he was sixteen, but discovered that they had moved on and had three more kids, all equally powerful in their own right. Overcome with grief and rage, his mind slipped, and Talán's magic overtook his body, wiping out his entire family in the process. That was the first time Talán lost one-fourth of his humanity and his eyes turned gold as a result. When he regained consciousness, his mind was bleak and he was overcome with depression, so he went back to Fiore, and to the Western Slums. For two years, he was mostly unresponsive, and "dead" to those around him. His magic demanded more and promised Talán that he wouldn't feel that way anymore if he gave up more of his humanity, so he did. It's not known at which point—or how—Talán completely gave up all of his humanity, but when he did, he wiped out the three local gangs (150 members each), and claimed the entire territory of the Western Slums as his, establishing the Fifth Ward Circle, and quickly becoming one of the biggest crime syndicates of all time. Synopsis Fairy Tail: FWC |-| Main Storyline = First Arc |-| Side Stories = |-| Roleplay = Powers and Abilities Abilities Ways-Of-Combat Unarmed Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Armed Combat Expert Swordsman Specialist: Expert Weapon Specialist: Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Incredible Speed and Reflexes: Mental Capabilities Magical Prowess Magic Greed Magic *'Greed Magic' (貪欲魔法, Don'yoku Mahō): also known as Avaricious Magic (悪意のある魔法, Akui no Aru Mahō), is a fighting style and one of The Seven Deadly Magic Sins. The process of first using Greed Magic is for the user to delve deep into their darkest emotions of wealth, food, power, and selfish desires, eventually putting themselves in the exact mindset of the nature of the magic. Once they can think of nothing but their own desires, a pact is made between human and magic through the use of a Blood-sworn ceremony. After which, they gain heightened strengths and mental capabilities combined with wicked cunning, their physical appearances may even change for some—like Talán who wears bandages in order to conceal his true appearance and interact in a civil manner. This specific manner of greed enables the user to act in ways that are close to that of a greedy drake who hoards everything, or a goblin who steal all things shiny and glittery. The way the user uses the magic, wholly depends and reflects on how the user views things such as money, women, or power. And when those things are taken or restricted, the fullest potential of the magic shows, as the user often falls into a destructing, un-yielding rampage of anger. They wanton desire and crave for everything to be theirs is what drives the magic, and essentially drive them to do all they can in order to gain more power. The versatility of Greed Magic lets the user only perform spells equivalent to the amount of humanity they give up to their power. Someone such as Talán , is able to perform highly destructive—black art equivalent—spells since he lost all of his humanity. Talán is the only one known to date, that wears bandages enchanted with binder magic to help keep his magic at bay after it stole his humanity. As to further his own endgame and manipulate others, he wears the bandages to keep him from losing his control of his greed. Those who are overtaken by the magic completely are deemed a Sin, the embodiment of greed. Enchantment *' ' (付加術, Fukajutsu): The process of Enchantment amounts to the user to adding their own Magic onto living or inanimate objects, thereby increasing their natural attributes; i.e. enchanting wood to make it stronger than steel, or enchanting swords into human beings with immense power.bWhile a normal user of Enchantment is simply called an "Enchanter," (付加術士エンチャンター, Enchantā) a "High Enchanter" (高位付加術士ハイエンチャンター, Hai Enchantā) is one who has immense prowess in the art. For them, it is possible to attach their Magic in a manner that allows them to change and alter climates, manipulate the atmosphere, completely change geography, modify an organism's physique, and even vastly enhancing the power of individuals past their normal limits. High Enchanters also have the ability to extract Magic from human beings. If one has enough Magic Power, such as the amount possessed by a Dragon, they can even cast "Master Enchants," (極限付加術マスターエンチャント, Masuta Enchanto) which allow them to enchant heavenly bodies themselves. Notably, Dragons teach Dragon Slayers their signature form of Magic via an enchantment process, and Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is a Magic that almost exclusively specializes in performance boosting. It is also possible for Dragon Slayer Enchanters to attach the basic properties of their Dragon Slayer Magic onto something, thus allowing the person of their choosing to, albeit temporarily, become a Dragon Slayer as well. If an enchanter dies, all of their existing enchantments will cease to function, and any physical changes that resulted from them are reverted. Illusion Magic *'Illusion Magic' Sword Magic *'Sword Magic' Binder Magic *'Binder Magic' Equipment Swords Relationships Quotes *''"I really don't care much for this kingdom, much less its people, so don't get in my way and I wont get in yours. Afterall, I kind of just needed something to do. We can all be friends on this matter—right?"'' (Talán's way of "making friends") *''"Listen Aiden, if I never see you again, I want you to know that I love you very much. I also buried 1,600 kilos of heroin somewhere in the basement -- right next to the cure for blindness. Good luck."'' (Talán informing Aiden, who is literally blind, while leaving for Ishvaria) Trivia Category:Raven Queen Ruler Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:Enchanter Category:Sword Magic User Category:Sin Magic User Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Non-Human Category:Sin Category:Sins Category:Greed Magic User Category:Binder Magic User Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Raven Queen Character